


First Morning

by DesertVixen



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Gilbert wakes beside his bride
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	First Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneEyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneEyre/gifts).



They were not the first couple to spend a wedding night in their House of Dreams, but that night was their first night together.

Dawn came and found Gilbert awake in the gray light, studying his bride – his wife! – sleeping beside him. 

It seemed almost a dream, very like the ones he’d dreamed over three years of study and separation. Yet it had been better than anything he could have dreamed, to finally explore those dreams together.

He could have stayed there forever, just watching her, drinking her in.

But it was even better than his dreams when she woke.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
